1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display panel driving apparatus, a method of driving a display panel using the display panel driving apparatus, and a display apparatus having the display panel driving apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display panel driving apparatus outputting a data signal to a data line using a grayscale voltage, a method of driving a display panel using the display panel driving apparatus, and a display apparatus including the display panel driving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus generally includes a display panel and a display panel driving apparatus.
The display panel may include a lower substrate, an upper substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The lower substrate may include a first base substrate, a gate line, a data line, a thin film transistor and a pixel electrode. The upper substrate may include a second base substrate and a common electrode. The liquid crystal layer includes a liquid crystal. A pixel voltage is applied to the pixel electrode, and a common voltage is applied to the common electrode. An arrangement of the liquid crystal is changed by an electric field generated by the pixel voltage and the common voltage.
The display panel driving apparatus may include a gate driving part, a data driving part and a timing controlling part.
The gate driving part generates a gate signal and outputs the gate signal to the gate line of the display panel.
The data driving part receives image data from the timing controlling part, and outputs a data signal based on the image data to the data line of the display panel. Here, the data driving part may generate the data signal using a grayscale voltage.